etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Undead King
Undead King (Etrian Odyssey V) The Undead King is the stratum boss of the Fetid Necropolis. Story In ancient times, there were two Celestrians - Crow and Swan - who lived in the Tower of Sorcery. Driven by his scientific zeal, Crow stole the Ring of Undying and fled the Tower, and Swan gave pursuit in an attempt to recover the Ring. When Swan caught up to him and had him at her mercy, Crow took the opportunity to turn the tables, fatally wounding Swan and fleeing the country. With her dying breath, Swan swore vengeance on Crow, and her descendants would continue the search in her stead, with Lili as the current member of her lineage pursuing the Undead King. No one knows how Crow found his way into the Yggdrasil, but the Ring of Undying keeping him alive (under a loose definition of "alive") for this long has transformed him into the Undead King. He presides over the Fetid Necropolis, terrorizing the party as they advance deeper. Strategy The first time the player faces the Undead King, they also have Lili in the party. She is a Spirit Evoker with an investment towards healing spells to help keep the party alive. The Undead King can do what most of the player's own Necromancers can, and more. He begins in the back row, with two Undead Fencers assisting him. Defeat them first, as not only can they be used to defend the Undead King from your attacks, but they can raise his defense and debuff your attackers, making it difficult to dismantle the formation. Undead Shield forces a Fencer to take hits for him, Wraith Dance commands all Fencers to attack, and Grave causes the Fencers to counterattack when struck with physical hits. If the Undead Fencers are left alive for too long, the King unleashes Wraith Explosion, which sacrifices both Fencers for a strong fire attack to the party. After 5 turns have passed or both Fencers have been defeated, the Undead King discards his wings shortly after being brought forward. Now, behind him are two Undead Archers. They can bind arms, but the King can also sacrifice the Archers to heal himself or inflict poison or ice damage to the party. The Archers themselves are not that sturdy, so a well-aimed ranged attack makes short work of them. After 3 turns have passed since he discards his wings, he reverts to his winged form and raises Undead Fencers again. Naturally, fire damage is the element of choice in tearing through the Undead King and his minions. Lili has some investment in Flame Bomb to accomplish this goal, so use this wisely. Area-hitting attacks fare much better in this fight. Landing a head bind on the Undead King will shut off a lot of his skills, greatly defanging him in the fight. Skills Undead King (Wings) * Undead Shield (Uses Legs): Commands an Undead Fencer to take hits for the Undead King. * Wraith Dance (Uses Head): Commands all Undead Fencers to attack. * Grave (Uses Head): Commands all Undead Fencers to retaliate if struck with physical attacks. * Wraith Explosion (Uses Head): Sacrifices two Undead Fencers for a strong ranged fire attack to the entire party. Undead King (Lone) * Summon Wraith (Uses Head): Raises two Undead Archers. * Life Compensation (Uses Head): Sacrifices an Undead Archer to heal self. * Black Ice Bomb (Uses Arms): Sacrifices an Undead Archer for an ice attack to the entire party, may curse. * Poison Bomb (Uses Arms): Sacrifices an Undead Archer to attempt to poison the party. * Summon Wings (Uses None): Returns to Wings form and summons two Undead Fencers. Undead Fencer * Power Break (Uses Arms): Melee attack to one party member. Lowers physical attack. * Falcon Rush (Uses Legs): 2-4 melee cut attacks to random party members. * Shield Formation (Uses Head): Increases all allies' physical defense for 3 turns, or until all Fencers are defeated. Undead Archer * Arm Snipe (Uses Arms): Ranged stab attack to a single party member. May bind arms. Drops * Royal Deathmask (Worth: 3000 en) * None. * Cursed Loincloth (Worth: 14700 en) Conditional Drop * To get the Cursed Loincloth, kill the Undead King with curse damage. Selling this to the shop unlocks the Necromancer Robe, (DEF +80, MDF +116, Head Bind Resist ↑↑) the Necromancer's ultimate armor. Category:Etrian Odyssey V Bosses Category:Etrian Odyssey V Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey V Characters